Clarity
by Lana.NCIS
Summary: My Tag to 11x02. 'Her cool breath fanned across his face, the realization of the moments delicacy and rawness suddenly a charging surge of clarity. ' Please review :-)


**AN: **And finally here is my tag to 11x02. Because I believe the writings of an almost 16 year old dedicated fan can top the script of Past, Present and Future and deliver more resolution.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

* * *

'I'm fighting for you Ziva.'

'I know.' She whispered back, her voice carrying on in the breeze that ruffled her hair.

Her cool breath fanned across his face, the realization of the moments delicacy and rawness suddenly a charging surge of clarity.  
Their foreheads rested together, her soft hands cupping his face. Her touch was everything to Tony, the silkiness and care of the broken woman he loved in front of him just made him want to melt into her arms utterly and completely.

The whispering trees around them rustled in small gusts of wind, spreading incomprehensible secrets in their branches of green.

'I love you Ziva.' Tony whispered.

A brief pause of silence, then,

'And I you, Tony. I love you too Tony.' Ziva replied equally as quiet, a searing tear escaping from her never ending brown eyes. She stared into his eyes not speaking, the prospect of their admitted love for each other terrifying for her.

But her lips reached out to his uncontrollably, grazing over them creating a spark neither of them was willing to extinguish. And he captured hers after a frozen second of hesitation, absorbing the crushing love between them. The kiss grew, multiplying in intensity, a rush of passion between them. And when the need for oxygen became unbearable he broke apart, their foreheads meeting again as they gasped for breath.

With that, it was crystal clear for Tony, the woman he loved, loved him back and there was just no way possible in which Tony could mentally or physically separate himself from the woman he had just kissed. He was simply in too deep.

'Don't leave me Ziva.' He said, his voice breaking again as emotion overpowered him.

And as she gazed into his honest, pain filled eyes, she vowed that for now she would not.

'I'll stay with you.' She whispered.

_For now._

* * *

They walked back to the cottage in silence, yet the silence more eloquent than any word spoken before. Once there, the clothes began to peel off, seemingly in a hurry yet every second a 1000 years too them. Not a moment was lost, each used to its potential, Tony and Ziva admiring each other fully and inexplicably in their newly admitted bond of love.

Each curve committed to memory, every inch of each other's bodies unforgettable.

Between them the fired burned, raging hot, the sheer desperation unbelievably forceful. The pressure exerted between them was gigantic, it was the result of two strong forces finally colliding and fighting for love. Through the past they had ached, burned in pain for each other and now they could simply love, love each other like never before.

Every touch set them on fire, and when they climaxed it felt like the world was finally right, like everything was fixed again.

_And for a night Tony and Ziva lost themselves._

* * *

Her hair lay in ringlets and the sight of her peaceful and sleeping was one of the most beautiful sights Tony had ever beheld. She lay half on his chest, just above his heart and the warmth blossomed between them.

As Ziva woke she allowed herself to submerge in the simple purity of waking up with Tony as the sun streamed in the windows.

Tony hummed, content and tracing the contours of her spine with a feather like touch.

She knew she had to go, accommodate for her sins and revive the happy, innocent young girl in her. Something she could only do alone. She had to go, but being there in Tony's arms she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

_She would give them a few more hours._

* * *

He cried at the airport, he couldn't help it. And she cried too, the tears streaming down her face.

'We will meet again Tony, under the golden sun, someday when the time is right, I promise you.'

'I'll be waiting Ziva, I'll count to a million so many times my head will hurt, but I'll never stop.'

And she kissed him for the last time beneath the empty sky and then he threw his arms around her, hugging her so tight as if to make up for all the missed time. He never wanted to let her go, and deep inside of him he knew she would always be with him even if oceans and fields stood between them.

And he boarded the plan with her Star of David necklace clutched tightly in his hand, her gift to him. He looked back at her one more time on the tarmac soaking in the sight of her.

_Until they would meet again._

* * *

He's alone in his apartment relenting himself to the thoughtless escape alcohol brings yet again when he gets the text.

_Tony, I think I'm ready. Meet me in the orchard, I'll be waiting. Z. xo_

And after months of longing for the woman he loves, yearning for her and living in bittersweet memories, he books a flight for that very evening. He ignores McGee's and Gibbs' curiosity at his sudden departure and explanation that he simply will not be at work the next day. And a few more days after that.

Its almost dusk in Israel when he finds her. She's in the orchard picking oranges into a small wicker basket, her hair long and flowing way past her shoulders. Although she must hear the crunch of his footsteps as he approaches under the burning Israeli sun, she only turns around when he is less than a metre away.

And quite frankly, the moment she peacefully turns around and meets his eyes, all wild configurations of plans shatter away in Tony and he stumbles forward closing the distance to fall into her arms sobbing.

'I missed you Ziva. So, so, so much.' He manages to choke out between gasps. 'Why Ziva, why did you let me come back to you?'

Her eyes are soft and expression resolute as she simply states, 'Couldn't live without you.' Bringing in only a new fresh waves of emotions for Tony.

'I missed you too Tony.' She whispers. 'But I'm coming home. You hear? I'm coming home with you.'

And beneath the red setting sun, there are no others words that would sound more beautiful to Tony's ears.

* * *

They travel back together, from that moment completely inseparable.

Because despite the cruelty other people put them through, Tony and Ziva will always find their way back to each other.

_They were meant to be._

* * *

_Soul mates._


End file.
